


The Frog and the Prince

by MizushimaHikari



Series: Fairy Hamiltales [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizushimaHikari/pseuds/MizushimaHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Aaron meets a talking frog who wants a kiss. Aaron’s not interested, but the frog just won’t leave him alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog and the Prince

Once upon a time, esteemed Prince Aaron of the Burrtish Isles was lounging in his outdoor Jacuzzi at his New York City summer house. He was enjoying the bubbly jets of water streaming over his muscular thighs and firm biceps when he suddenly felt something cold and slimy squirm over his abdomens, right above his barely-there Speedo. Aaron leapt out of the water and sat on the ledge, his legs curled up to his marbled chest. His body quivered in fear. His eyes darted in fear from one edge of the Jacuzzi to the other. 

At last, Aaron noticed a vivid green bullfrog doing butterfly strokes across the water’s surface. After swimming around for what seemed an eternity to Aaron, the frog pounced up and landed right no more than a foot from him. Aaron reflexively shifted away. 

“Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr, sir?” the frog asked. 

“AAAAAHHHHH A TALKING FROG GET AWAY FROM ME!” Aaron screamed. He scurried back to his castle, nearly naked, leaving behind his phone. 

“Oh, shit. That could have gone better,” the frog mused. 

*

That evening, after he had convinced himself the frog was nothing more than a hallucination, Aaron was dining on escargot and caviar (only the finest cuisine for him!) when lo and behold, the insolent, bullheaded frog jumped onto the dinner table. Aaron fell out of his chair and started whimpering. Frogs were scary. 

“You left your phone outside and I thought you’d want it back,” the frog pushed the mentioned phone towards Aaron. 

Aaron stood up and glared at the frog. “How did you get in my house?!” he accused. 

The frog looked up innocently. “You forgot to close the door.”

Aaron scrunched up his face and pinched his forehead. How did he make such a careless error? 

“Anyway,” Aaron responded, “Thank you for bringing my phone back. You may leave now.”

“Wait wait wait no no no,” the frog jumped and landed on the phone before Aaron could grab it. Aaron recoiled. God, he hated all things creepy and slimy. “Hear me out!” 

“What?” Aaron groaned. 

“My name is Alexander Hamilton! I’m a student at Columbia! I got into a rap battle with this prick TJeffs and I whooped his ass and I guess he got mad at me ‘cause next thing I know, he turned me into a frog and he told me I’d only turn back into a human if I got a handsome prince to kiss me and your ass is pretty fine and – ”

“Wait, what? You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes, exactly! You’re the only prince for miles around and – ” 

“No. No way!” 

“Okay, you’re not the only royalty around but King George is hella ugly and he sounds really freaking crazy – ”

“No. I’m not going to kiss you. Please leave my residence.”

“No no no no no you gotta help me I’ve got all these dreams just you wait your history books are gonna mention me…” Alex rambled on, but Aaron had already retreated to his bedroom and, this time, did not forget to close the door. 

“I still have your phone!” Alex called out. 

*

In the morning, Aaron woke up and snuck out of his bedroom. He crept into the dining room, only to find that presumptuous bullfrog perched on the table as if he owned the place. “I made you breakfast!” Alex croaked as he gestured towards a plate of bagels and lox. 

All of the sudden, Aaron noticed that Alex was swiping his webbed hand across his phone. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m just taking care of your social media,” Alex proclaimed with a hint of a smirk. 

“Oh my god,” mumbled Aaron, and he snatched his phone back, frog slime be damned. 

With horror, Aaron realized that overnight, Alex had tweeted over a thousand times, each one a distinct and terrible pick-up line, ranging from, “Have any nobility in you? Well, you could ;D” to “Ur so hot ur ass is on fire.” He had messaged General Lee, “Ur a bedshitter”. Worst of all, Alex had texted Burrtish Prime Minister Angelica Schuyler, “Ur perfume smells like yo daddy’s got money.” PM Schuyler had responded, “Aaron, you disgust me,” to which Alex had replied, “I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me ;D 8===========D.”

Shocked, Aaron texted his publicist Jem Madison that his accounts had been hacked. He pocketed his phone and shot eye daggers at Alex. “What on earth were you thinking?”

Alex glared up triumphantly. “If you kiss me, I’ll leave you alone.”  
Aaron sighed. “You promise?”

“On my honor!” 

“You don’t have any.”

Alex winked at Aaron salaciously and licked his lips with his nasty frog tongue. Aaron wants to do nothing more than to hole up inside his closet and cry. 

Aaron lifted the cursed frog up with two fingers at the nape of his neck, clamped his eyes shut, puckered his lips, and slowly, ever so slowly willed his mouth towards Alex. 

The kiss was exactly as Aaron expected and feared: slimy, marshy, and with way too much tongue lapping at his mouth. He kissed the damn frog for as long as he can bear it, then released his pinscher grip and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“Hah! Tricked you!” Aaron looked around for a human figure, only to see that Alex was still a frog. “I’m not a human! I’m just a talking frog!” Alex boasted. And without further ado, Alex hopped out of the castle, leaving a dumbfounded and disgusted Burrtish prince.


End file.
